Life's Funny That Way, Isn't It?
by SkellingtonGirl97
Summary: Harry is forced to move to America after the fall of the Dark Lord, but not because they believe he is becoming one. Oh, no. The Ministry believes the children he has taken in are dangerous and need to be disposed of. What are they to do?


**This story is in response to a challenge by 917brat. I'm hoping to update this one more frequently because at the moment I have a lot more ideas for it then I do for the other two. Read and Review?**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old, American girl. Does that sound like I own the rights to Harry Potter or Supernatural?**

****

"Harrrrrrryyyyyyyy," Moxie yelled. "Kylend won't leave me alone!"

"Not true!" Piped in another voice. "Moxie was bugging Gryffin and Kylend was just trying to make her leave!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Kids, front and center! All of you, now!" He closed his eyes and counted to ten as the sound of 20 little feet pattered into the room. "Now," He opened his eyes, "What's this about?"

"Mox-"

"Ky-"

"She-"

"Wahhhhhh!"

"Now look what you guys did," Harry scolded. "Ever's just a baby, you're scaring her."

Little Gryffin came over, "We're sorry baby Evey! We didn't mean too!" The other kids made noises of agreement.

"It's okay, Gryf. I'm sure Ever already forgives you," Harry looked around at his family. There was Alexander and Trixiebelle, the most courageous 12 year olds he'd ever met. The fact that they were werewolves didn't change that. Next up was BreAzia. She was a handful of human and a cup of pixie thrown in a blender to produce a green skinned, blond haired, purple eyed 10 year old. The third kid in the family was Rocco. He was a quarter vampire and had run away from home so he wouldn't have to drink human blood. The next two were troublemakers on Fred and George level. The 8 year old, warlock twins were in a corner whispering about something. Harry rolled his eyes. Kylend and Moxie could fight like cats and dogs one minutes, then be best friends the next. 6 year old Rebel was sitting in a corner with Ryder moving his hands about like a crazy person, while the 4 year old just sucked her thumb. Rebel was the youngest of the Parkinson's and Ryder was Malfoy's little sister. They'd been mostly raised by Voldemort. The last two were 3 year old Gryffin and 1 year old Ever. Gryffin was the result of a griffin animagus and an actual griffin. Then Ever was a controversy. It was believed she was the daughter of the Dark Lord Grindewald, sent forward though time, but no one actually knew. His eyes turned hard as he remembered the reason he was home with them. The ministry had decided that his children were "dark and a menace to society" and that was why he had no contact with anyone in the past two weeks. He was getting their new home in Kansas ready to move into. "Kids," he called to the room. "I have an announcement. We're moving to America, away from the ministry." He waited for the cheers to die down before saying, "Lex, Trixie, Azia, Roc, can you guys grab one of the littlies and pack their and your bags? I'm already packed and am going to get Gryf and Ever packed."

"Course, Dad," Roc grinned. "We've had practice with packing our bags and leaving fast." Harry grimaced and sent the kids on their ways.

"Now to get you two packed," He turned to Gryffin and Ever. "Come on now, hop to it."

****

Harry groaned. He was trying to heave Azia's bag into the taxi and it wasn't working very well. "Need a hand?" Lex was the most helpful kid.

"When do I not need a hand?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I have 10 kids."

Moxie grinned and said, "But you love us all anyway!" Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to shoving the bags in the taxi/van thing, grumbling under his breath about know-it-all 8 year olds.

****

Well, they had gotten to the airport with no lasting damage. "Here's enough to pay for any damage they did to your car," Harry said with a sigh. "And a little extra for a tip." Harry then turned around and ran to catch up with his kids.

****

Harry had finally caught up with his kids. They made it through airport security with minimal problems, Ky and Roc had braces, and now they were getting on the plane. Harry had gotten tickets for first class, as he was the head of two ancient pureblood houses. The seating arrangements took a while to figure out but ended up like this. Lex, Gryf and Rebel in the row across the aisle from Trixie, Ryder and Moxie. The row behind Lex was Azia, Roc and Ky. Across the aisle from them was Harry and Ever. Harry had given Rebel, Ryder, Gryffin and Ever Sleeping Potion and was trying to get Ky and Moxie to take it. "Come on," He coaxed. "It tastes like bubblegum."

"We're not stupid," Moxie said scornfully. "We know you want to have a conversation with Lex, Trixie, Azia and Roc."

"Yeah," Ky added. "Just because Roc is older then us by 9 months, you include him in everything."

Harry blinked. "I didn't realize you guys felt that way, but I don't really trust the two of you, awake, in a plane going over the ocean."

"I don't either!" Trixie added. She was the mother figure of the bunch. "You two almost got us killed the last time we were in a semi-crowded place."

"That was once!" Ky protested.

"Like the time before that and the time before that and the time before that were?" Azia asked thoughtfully.

"Well…We…I…He…Arrrgh!" Moxie finally finished.

"So you'll take the potion now?" Roc asked calmly. Moxie and Kylend just nodded their heads.

****

**So, I'm not completely done with this chapter yet but I can't work on it any tomorrow. And if any of you were wondering why my disclaimer is in English, well let's just say I was getting annoyed with translating. Anyway Reviews are my food and drink. Without them I am going to waste away. REVIEW?**

**~P4rk3r**


End file.
